You Raise Me Up
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: DarkxRiku. Siempre te esperare, cada noche hasta que termines tu "trabajo". No necesitas una "razon" para estar aqui. Ame a Rika, pero es solo que ame mas a Riku... DarkxRiku Lemmon


You Raise Me Up

**You Raise Me Up**

La lluvia caía insaciablemente. Harada Riku estaba nerviosa, preocupada. Lo que había estado viendo en televisión con su hermana, no se le hacia muy alentador. Cerro los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos mientras le pedía a Dios que cuidara de el. Por todos los cielos, ¿Quién lo diría? Trago saliva, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba enamorada y no tenia remedio. ¿Qué haría? Más bien, ¿Qué le iba a decir a su hermana? Trago saliva nuevamente. Seguro que su hermana estaba tan preocupada como ella. Trago saliva. ¿Y si Risa salía a buscarle? Salto casi al instante de la cama, eso no sonaba muy bien. Se puso la chamarra y ya cuando iba a salir de su recamara, el ventanal que la conectaba con el balcón se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una fuerte ventisca que llevo a ella plumas negras. Dark estaba ahí.

-¡Dark!-Sin pensarlo corrió hacia el.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada hasta que la herida sanara! ¿Qué nunca entiendes?-

Dark solo sonrío sin dejar de tener una expresión algo adolorida. Puta policía. Eso era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza y sabia que Daisuke estaba preocupado y enojado, por obvias razones. Joder, ya le había repetido innumerables veces que dejara de ir a sus visitas nocturnas a Riku, pero no, la mula es necia como ella sola. Ahora que estaba herido, OTRA VEZ, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a "refugiarse" a casa de las Harada, OTRA VEZ.

-Dark…-Murmuro Riku cuando las alas negras desaparecieron.

Riku se dirigió al ventanal para cerrarlo y no permitir que el aire frío dañara más la condición del ladrón. Volteo a verle y se estremeció al verlo tirado en el suelo rodeado por sus propias plumas que poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer. Se dirigió a el y se puso de rodillas a su lado, pero a sus espaldas, Dark alzo un poco el rostro para verle y decir algo, pero Riku se abrazo a el, apoyando el rostro en su hombro que estaba frío por la noche. Ahora quien trago saliva fue Dark.

-No hagas idioteces, ya te lo he dicho, Dark.-Fueron sus palabras.-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-Pregunto rompiendo el abrazo.

-Si…-Dark se paro lentamente y volteo a verle cubriendo su hombro derecho con una mano.-Riku…-

-A veces, pienso que dejas que te hieran para tener una escusa para venir.-Dijo con cansancio, baya noche.-Siéntate en la cama, menso.-

Daisuke estaba furioso, no tanto porque se dio cuenta de que lo dicho por Riku era verdad, si no porque por culpa de el no podía dormir para nada y ya ni sabía como dirigirle la palabra a Riku. Maldito Dark, ¿Qué quería con ella? Suspiro, como si no lo supiera…

_-Dark…-_

_-Daisuke, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Déjame estar esta noche con ella…-_

_-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡¡NUNCA!! Lo único que lograras es lastimar a Harada-san, no puedo permitir que las estés utilizando…-_

_-No, esta vez es diferente. Daisuke, amo a Riku.-_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Hablas en serio?-_

_-Por supuesto que si. Antes amaba a Rika, pero… Amo más a Riku…-_

_-¿Amaste a Rika-san, pero amas__ mas a Harada-san? ¿Quién te entiende? Dark… no bayas a lastimarla… esta bien.-_

_-Gracias.-_

_-Voy a intentar dormir, por tu culpa no duermo nada…-_

Dark se río de una forma satisfactoria y divertida, Riku enarco una ceja finamente. ¿En que pensaría ese pervertido? Suspiro y termino de vendar la nueva herida del joven. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese zoquete? Ya iban tres veces seguidas que llegaba a su casa herido. ¡¡TRES VECES!! La primera se la pasaba, la segundo pues ya no tanto, pero esta… ¡ESTA! Pareciera que dejara que lo hirieran apropósito para ir a verla… Como si no lo hiciera sin tener una escusa cualquiera…

-Dark…-Lo llamo, el peliazul volteo a verle atentamente, Riku tenia la mirada baja, ya había terminado de vendarle.-Cuando quieras venir, hazlo… No necesitas ninguna escusa, ¿entendido?-

-…-Dark se la quedo viendo. ¿Qué había dicho?-Riku…-Trago saliva.-Si, esta bien…-

-¿Tienes hambre?-Alzo la mirada con una sonrisa, aun así, Dark pudo ver en su rostro pequeñas lagrimas, se había asustado por las noticias, cuando callo al agua, maldito Dark…

-Riku, ¿lloraste?-Que pregunta tan estúpida, a decir verdad.

-¿Eh? No, no, para nada…-Paso la comisura de su mano por sus ojos para quitarlas.-Estoy bien…-

-… Lloraste.-Afirmo

-Bueno… ¿¡Y que si lo hice!? ¡Es tu culpa después de todo! ¡No vuelvas a hacer estupideces!-

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada, maldito Dark. El joven trago saliva, la hizo llorar, se sintió mal. Joder. Suspiro sonoramente, Daisuke no molestaba, estaba "libre". Tomo el mentón de la chica y la obligo a alzar la mirada, era tan hermosa a sus ojos. Riku le observo con un poco de duda, ¿Qué sucedía ahora? Cerró los ojos por instinto al sentir la calida respiración del ladrón cerca de su rostro, Dark termino de unir sus labios a los de ella.

-Ni sueñes que con eso te perdono.-Dijo Riku después de separarse, Dark se rió de sus palabras.-Hablo en serio…-

Y Dark volvió a besarla, esta vez con mas fuerza. Riku rodeo el cuello del peliazul con sus brazos, en cambio, el la recostó suavemente en el colchón, esto se estaba yendo mas haya de un simple beso o una simple caricia como casi todos los días. Harada se asusto, eso era nuevo para ella y para el… bueno, seguramente el no era un "inexperto" en la materia. Este pensamiento la asusto un poco más. Aun así, Dark poso una de sus manos en el abdomen de la joven y la otra en su mejilla para acariciarla.

-Mmmm…-Exclamo Riku.

Dark beso suavemente la quijada de la chica y pego, inconcientemente, sus caderas con las de la chica, asustándola otro poco, pero Riku permaneció callada con un sonrojo al cien por ciento. Trago saliva al sentirse despojada de la chamarra que la protegía del frió, pero la sensación de estar "calientita" no se desvaneció gracias a los brazos del ladrón que la rodearon con cuidado, si, esto se estaba saliendo de los limites, pero algo en ella le impedía hacer o decir algo que no fuera el nombre de su acompañante nocturno.

-Dark…-Repitió como si suplicara algo.

-Riku…-Ahora fue el quien la llamo, ella abrió los ojos para verle de frente.-Ah… yo…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a continuar?-

-¿Ah?-Se sonrojo un poco ¿Qué había dicho?

-¡Ah!-Exclamo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, bajo la mirada bastante abochornada. Por Dios, ¿Qué había dicho?-Go-gomen ne…-

-¿Nani? ¡Iie!-Dark intento disculparse por algo que el mismo desconocía.-Yo… ah… si tu quieres continuar, pues…-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Riku ya se le había lanzado en sima, tirándolo de lleno al colchón y rebotando levemente por lo mismo, trago saliva ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Cuando Dark se decidió a verla, ella ya había alzado el rostro para verlo debajo de ella. Oh, que bonita imagen. Ahora el sonrojado era el. Maldita niña. Riku volvió a besarle, Dark coloco las manos en su cintura y la acomodo en su entrepierna, logrando que cierta parte de su anatomía masculina reaccionara al instante, por instinto, Riku se movió un poco hacia delante y después hacia atrás para estimularlo un poco, Dark dejo salir un pequeño gemido algo ronco, Riku se burlo de el.

-A ver…-

Riku se propuso averiguar como demonios quitarle la chaqueta que traía puesta. Joder, si que usaba ropa extraña. Dark se río para sus adentros, eso tornaba divertido. Al fin, Riku se deshizo de la prenda, Dark se incorporo un poco en el colchón, para quedar semi-sentado en el, volvió a besarle. El joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a que hora la castaña lo despojo de la camisa, pero ya no estaba y punto. Se río un poco, wow. Riku regreso sus labios a los de el en un beso mas desesperado que los anteriores. Ahora fue Dark el que reacciono llevando sus manos desde la cintura de ella hacia arriba junto con la blusa para deshacerse de ella, ahora los senos de la chica estaban expuestos a sus ojos. Riku se sonrojo fuertemente, era la primera ves que un hombre la veía de esa manera. Trago saliva.

-mmm... Dark…-

El chico llevó su boca al mentón de ella, bajando con delicados besos por su cuello, dejando húmedo por donde pasaba. Lamió la clavícula de la joven para lograr escucharla gemir suavemente, Dark sonrío para si mismo y siguió besando la piel descubierta hasta encontrarse con uno de los montículos de carne de la chica. Los observo por un momento, buen tamaño, según el. La chica volvió a tragar saliva, estaba muy nerviosa. Dark lamió levemente el pezón derecho para después succionarlo con fuerza, Riku gimió más fuerte. Acaricio con una mano el otro seno mientras jugueteaba con el pezón de hace unos segundos atrás, Riku gemía y humedecía sus labios incansablemente sintiendo un gran placer inundar todo su cuerpo, Dios. El ladrón fantasma logro que el pezón se endureciera en muestra de placer y se dirigió al otro para tener los mismos resultados, Riku sonrío inundada en placer.

Dark bajo besando el abdomen de la chica, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas para que el explorara su abdomen. Jugueteo un rato con el ombligo de su compañera y observo sus bragas. Rosado. Riku volvió a sentarse en las piernas de el y dirigió su boca al cuello descubierto del chico. Dark cerró los ojos y sonrío levemente cuando ella succiono un poco su piel, dejando una mancha roja en su cuello. De verdad que ella lo complacía a más no poder, maldita niña. Pero debía destacar que ya no era una niña, por lo menos ya no a cuando se conocieron. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Cerca de cuatro y Daisuke seguía quejándose de las salidas nocturnas, debería de acostumbrarse a ellas ya, pero… Ahhh… ¿Eso que importaba ahora?

-Riku…-Murmuro cuando sintió la lengua de la chica lamer su bajo abdomen, casi su ingle.

Dark se puso de pie dejando a la chica un poco confundida, pero esbozo una dulce sonrisa cuando lo volteo a ver y se percato de que lo único que hacia era quitarse el pantalón negro que traía puesto. Dark agradeció profundamente que Daisuke de verdad se haya quedado dormido. Una vez con el pantalón fuera de su lugar, Dark acostó a la chica de regreso al colchón y se coloco en sima de ella tratando de no dejarse caer por completo en ella y lastimarla. Riku le sonrío antes de besarle nuevamente. Oh, como había cambiado esa chica tan bella. Volvió a bajar besando con mas desesperación su cuello y hombros, succiono con fuerza ciertos sectores de su cuello y dejo una grandes marcas rojas que indicaban que "Dark Mousy estuvo aquí" y siguió bajando. El rojo predominaba el rostro de Riku y podía verse levemente con el reflejo de la luz de luna en la oscuridad de la habitación, la lluvia aun no cesaba para nada.

El chico llego de nuevo hasta sus bragas y acaricio la cavidad de la chica por sobre ellas, logrando que ella diera un pequeño respingo y gimiera con mas fuerza. Dark se sorprendió un poco y busco la fuente del placer de la chica para acariciarlo por debajo de la tela, Riku emitía deliciosos sonidos con su boca que deleitaban los oídos del peliazul. Finalmente, Dark se deshizo de la prenda lentamente, acariciándole pasó la piel por donde esta pasaba para después fijar su mirada en la entrepierna de la joven. Riku trago saliva cuando vio como su compañero se acercaba furtivamente a su vagina con la mirada extasiada, maldito Dark.

Dark introdujo lentamente la lengua en la vagina de la castaña, logrando que ella gimiera descontroladamente. Riku tubo que poner ambas manos sobre su boca para poder amortiguar los pequeños gritos que emitía, no quería despertar a nadie y que la encontraran en esa situación un tanto pecaminosa si veíamos con quien estaba realmente. Dark lamia con cierto grado de insistencia la vagina de la chica, probándola de una manera realmente placentera para el, para ambos en verdad. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en proporcionarle todo el placer que pudiera y lo estaba logrando. Riku sentía que tocaba el cielo cuando una calida sensación comenzaba desde su vientre y se regaba por todo su cuerpo como ondas de electricidad. Su primer orgasmo. De su cuerpo dejo salir un líquido calido que Dark prefirió no tomar directamente e introdujo un par de dedos en ella. Riku gimió como nunca y Dark supo que de verdad estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Regreso a la altura de su compañera y a pocos centímetros de besarla se detuvo para lamer sus dedos que antes estuvieron dentro de ella. Riku lo observo haciéndolo y un impulso loco la obligo a lamer los dedos del chico que traía su propia esencia. Dark se la quedo viendo con una mirada en parte sorprendida, en mayor parte excitada, llena de deseo. Riku se percato de ello y lamió sus dedos mas lentamente para excitarlo mas, Dark sonrío al darse cuenta, maldita niña. Volvieron a juntar sus labios desesperadamente, como si necesitaran el uno del otro para poder sobrevivir.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más. Sentía que el boxer lo estaba matando, que le cortaba la maldita circulación y se deshizo de el, dejando a la vista femenina su _equipo especial completo. _Riku trago saliva. ESO estaría DENTRO de ella en pocos segundos si no se detenían. Pero sonrío, quería tenerlo. Volvieron a besarse una vez más con necesidad. Dark se coloco en la entrada de la chica. Al principio fue lento, con cuidado para no lastimarla tanto. Sabia que eso le dolería y quería ser muy cuidadoso para que no tuviera que sufrir tanto, Riku se abrazo a el en agradecimiento y para que no tuviera que ver el rostro de sufrimiento que tenia en esos momentos. Araño levemente la espalda de Dark y una traviesa lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla izquierda, Dark pudo sentir cuando esta se amortiguo en su hombro, estaba empezando a arrepentirse, pero esto se desvaneció cuando escucho a la chica murmurar su nombre con gozo. Dark se detuvo un momento dentro de ella para que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro, Riku se lo agradeció enteramente. Minutos después, Dark empezó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente. Salio de ella y volvió a entrar igual de lento y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo al ver que ella relajaba el rostro para dar paso a un expresión de placer total.

-Dark… ¡Dark!-

-Riku…-

Las envestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad casi al igual que los gemidos. Riku abrazo con sus piernas las caderas del joven un poco antes de cambiar de posición, ahora el estaba sentado en la cama y ella realizaba el dulce movimiento. Dark apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella para descansar un momento, la respiración era agitada en ambos. Segundos después, obligo a Riku a ponerse en cuatro en el colchón y la penetro nuevamente por detrás. Riku acerco la almohada a ella para poder detener los gritos, de verdad no quería que nadie se despertara, menos ahora que sus padres estaban ahí por unos días. Dark retiro un poco del cabello de ella que se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa del sudor y beso su cuello. Riku movió a un lado la cabeza para besarle fuertemente.

Una vez más cambiaron de posición, ahora Dark estaba acostado en el colchón y era Riku quien iniciaba el movimiento nuevamente. Dark la acompaño en las envestidas y coloco sus manos en su cadera para ayudarla aun más. Riku coloco sus manos a los lados de el y lo miro atentamente, viendo su rostro como nunca lo había visto. Riku se detuvo y Dark sintió que las paredes del interior de su amante lo apretaban mas, trago saliva al sentir el clímax de todo eso. Riku se dejo caer en el pecho de el, Dark gimió largamente cuando dejo brotar liquido caliente y espeso dentro de ella.

La respiración de ambos era agitada aun. Dark se incorporo levemente sin dejar de abrazar a Riku, aun seguía dentro de ella. Tomo las sabanas en el suelo y tapo a ambos cuerpos desnudos. Hacia frío, pero realmente no lo sentían mucho, aun sentían la calidez uno del otro. Riku tenía una expresión contenta y Dark sonrío al darse cuenta. Pronto el joven empezó a acariciar el cabello de la chica mientras veía hacia la nada, Riku comenzó a acariciar el pecho del chico pensando maravillas de lo que acababa de pasar. Y pensar que en un principio le caía de los mil perros. Dark la movió levemente para salir de ella, ambos rieron bajito al sentir cosquillas por la separación de sus cuerpos bañados en sudor.

-Riku…-

-No digas nada…-

Dark guardo silencio. Por Dios. Ni siquiera con Rika había llegado tan lejos. Cerró los ojos. De verdad, amaba a Riku más que a nada en ese mundo. Agradecía a Rika el amor que le dio y los momentos que jamás olvidara… y también le agradecía que ella haya tenido que ver con el nacimiento de Riku. En fin, le agradecía a Riku.

-¿Vas a quedarte esta noche verdad?-Cuestiono la chica incorporándose para verle de frente.

-Pues…-Dijo poniendo una expresión de pensante.-Si, esta bien…-Se dio por vencido al ver los ojos suplicantes de la chica.

-Mas te vale…-Volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.-Dark…-Murmuro, el hizo un gesto de escucharla.-¿Sa-sabes? No me atrevo a pedirte que te quedes para siempre conmigo, pero…-Dark de verdad le escuchaba atentamente.-Quiero que sepas que… te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y que siempre te esperare, cada noche hasta que termines tu _trabajo_, ¿si?-Volteo a verle por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad?-Exclamo con una expresión sorprendida, pero agradecida.-Riku…-Dijo su nombre.-Te amo… de verdad te amo.-

A la chica se le erizo la piel de la emoción y se acurruco todavía más al pecho del chico. Al poco rato se quedo dormida por las miles de hormonas de sueño que soltaba la sensación después del orgasmo. Dark sonrío antes de igual dormir un rato, tenia que irse temprano… para verla esa misma noche…

**-Endless-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas: **Bueno, este fue el primer fanfiction que hice de DNAngel hace ya casi dos años; fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Orihime-chan (en aquel entonces, Nyu-chan) ya que esta pareja le gusta muchísimo, al final, a mi también termino gustándome mucho la pareja e hice mas fanfics de ellos dos. Decidí que este seria el primero en publicarse por la importancia que tiene en mi "carrera" como autora de fics de anime nwn… Pasando a otros comentarios, espero que les haya gustado. Este fanfic fue la sensación en mi salón cuando lo escribí, hoy en día lo perfeccione para publicarlo y que ustedes lo leyeran. De verdad espero que les haya agradado XD. Por ultimo, espero que me dejen reviews con sus criticas (constructivas por favor) para poder mejorar mi escritura.

**Aclaraciones: **PRIMERAMENTE: este fic lo escribí antes de ver el final en anime de DNAngel, yo leía el manga en aquel entonces. TODOS mis fics de DNAngel están más situados en el manga que en el anime, ya que me gusta más la historia del primero. ¿Por qué? ¡Quien sabe! DOS: Riku aquí ya es mayor de edad, no soy tan pervertida como para ponerla de 14 años con un fulano de 16/17/18 OO… TRES: I LOVE DARXRIKU, pero también me gusta DaisukexRiku XD…

**¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!**


End file.
